I'm Being Seduced
by Sir Ink
Summary: A girl walks into school expecting to a have a normal life but her strange behavior attracts desires that she didn't think of. not of her own but of two boys who are out for her soul can she fight the urges their pressing upon her or will she give in to her lustful desires Bisexual three way relationship. estimated time for updates Monday and Wednesday UNDER REWRITE


**Hello and welcome to my new story I'll be doing this until I can get the courage to do the rest of my story's and even then I'll probably still be doing this more then the others anyway this is set in a universe where the Naruto and Rwby world co-exist and just to let you know JUST THE NARUTO AND RWBY WORLDS if you want to offer up pairings that I might possible go with if it it dosn't hinder the story just write the couple in a review thank you for reading**

 **Chapter 1 " High School Started Yesterday But the Story Starts Today"**

 **Begin**

[ Um hello jeez this is weird so...yeah I have a Secret Diary aaaaand I'm writing my life in it while also making sure no one reads it oh boy I'm writing this all down way to go Ruby Rose while your at it why don't you also write down that you have a crush on S Hello Dear Diary my name is Ruby Rose I'm Sixteen years old my gender is Female my dream is to create new inventions like flying cars lightsabers zooom zzzzz boom join me and we can rule the galaxy as father and s- ooops I got a little off track there...well those may be small things I want to create but what I really want is to make a...I think I'll talk about that another time on to the main topic. I started attending Beacon Leaf yesterday my dad says my mom would be so proud of me he also said she would of said something over the lines of " OH MY GOD YOU GOT INTO THAT PLACE ONLY THE BEST GET INTO THERE " so yeah I never knew my Mom but my dad tells me storys of her um my sister Yang Xiao Lang goes to Beacon Leaf OH on my first day there I aced all my work thanks Yang for home schooling me half the time while on my first day I got lost but I met a boy who helped me he's hot and I mean hot with a capitel H-O-T girls were drooling on the ground over him well so was I but only for a bit okay maybe a while FINE half of lunch the other half I was in a maze the guy's popular yeah and yes alot of girls are chasing him but I've heared rumors that the reason he rejects all the girls is because he's to up tight and also that he's dating one of the male students there's also another side to the rumor about the reason he rejects all the girls he meets. my sister says that none of the girls he meets including herself meet his standereds jerk even if I find him cute it dosn't mean he can just reject my sister. now my sister Yang Xiao Lang she's blonde big busted...what I mean is she is a **DD** **cup** I know you probably expect me to be all childish and not knowing a thing about " _**MAKING LOVE "**_ yeah no I know what the internet is and I know all it's dark sides. it looks like it's time for me to go hopful I'll have more subjects to talk about ]

" RUBY DINNER " yelled Tai Xiao Lang from the bottom of the stairs Ruby came running down she sat down and eat lunch with her sister and father while thinking over her thoughts of the pervious day with a certain someone being half of what she thought about

\- Location Unknown -

in this place we visit a boy eating dinner with what seemed to be his older brother

" How was your day " asked the older brother in a caring way his younger brother put down his fork and had his elbows rested on the table while closing his eyes in a thinking pose

" Fine " was his only replie while his hands still in a resting pose knowing his brother would ask more of his day

" Meet any new girls " the darked haired older brother asked puting on his best fake smile the younger brother frowned he saw through the lie his brother had tried to plant

" A new student came to the academy today her names Ruby Rose her age is Sixteen she seems..." the boy opened his eyes as if thinking of the right word for this strange girl " Accptable possibly interesting she has a very high chance of having a crush on me if she doesn't already " **Love Me** " like I said accptable but as of far I have not spoken to her in a casually way but I can tell she's different " he told his older brother

" Thats better then normal looks like less trouble for me and maybe getting a Girlfriend finally " his older brother said thinking about all the young girls that somehow knew where he lived and the possablity of having nephews

" Possibly it is a better pace then being chased by a group of girls I would like to talk about this another time though at the moment all I'm interested in is you telling me who killed Mom and Dad " the younger brother asked narrowing his eyes

" We've talked about this Sasuke there was no murder just a drug overdoes " Sasuke's older brother told him with a serious look the boy looked at his older brother with a smirk raising his finger to his older brother

" thats what you and the police keep telling me but the day before they died I saw men...dressed in black...come into the house...to drive mom and dad to work you told them they had visitors from the moment Mom and Dad locked eyes on them they stiffened and the day after they were murdered you-" Sasuke continued until his older brother slamed his fist on the table silancing Sasuke

" That's enough Sasuke Mother and Father died-" The words were almost out but Sasuke cut him off

" NO ITACHI YOU SAW THEM AND YOU TOLD THE COPS YOU THERE WAS NO ONE OTHER THEN MOTHER AND FATHER LEAVE. YOUR HIDING SOMETHING and I'm gonna make it my lifes goal to figure out who pulled the triger" Sasuke shouted acussing his older brother while walking to his bedroom

/ Location Unknown /

" Good night Naruto " said an older looking blonde standing at the door to Naruto's room

" Night Dad " Naruto said laying down on his bed closing his eyes while his Father shut the door the moment the boy heard his Dad leave the room the boy began to think back to a memory of what had happened today

/ Flash Back /

Naruto was wearing a Orange Hoddie with White Fur around the corners of the Hood he also had a Black Shirt with Orange Pants the teen was sitting on a bench in a gardan which looked more like a maze around the school but he knew it well so he could always find his way to the middle where layed a bench and a fountain while sitting down he was enjoying the Ramen he had made for himself until suddenly he heared a scream of anger from somewhere inside the maze he wanted to know what had happened but he also wanted to finish his ramen so he picked up his cup filled with ramen and went to check out what had occured in the maze when he reached the spot where he had heared the scream he had saw a girl standing there looking at the ground whispering words of vengance she wore a black jacket with a Red Hood attached to it her shirt consisted of being black while the area of the shirt at the sides of her hips had a beautiful rose design her pants were also black but seemed to follow the rose design down her pants in a line to the bottom of them

" I swear I will burn ever branch until I get to the center of this Maze " hearing footsteps she looking up she saw a blonde boy eating Ramen watching she turned as red as quickly as someone turned on a tap " You didn-you didn't hear that did you " she asked worriedly

" Um I don't think burning the Academy is legal but if you want I could help you paint the whole garden Orange " the boy offered looking at the way her body moved he would say her bust size wasn't that far off she had nice cerves and seemed to have a pretty face however while he was thinking this she did not take notice however when her thoughts had cleared abd she had though of a answer he looked stright at her

" You did hear me jeez could you not tell anyone what I just said...please " the girl begged hopefuly this wouldent turn out bad and she would not get into any trouble

" Okay " the girl was about to thank him until he started talking again this time of a offer that possible had no choice but to accept " If you eat with me in the center of the Garden " he had told her it didn't seem that bad unless this guy was a werido and pervert wait werent werido and pervert the same thing

" Deal " She answereds as quick as a cheater easy this was easy and sounded like fun while also having the extra bonus of making a new friend " this counts as a extra bonus for me anyway I mean I was trying to find the center of the Garden so yay me my names Ruby Rose Whats Yours wait you do know where the center is right " she asked he nodded

" My names Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen, talking, pranks, fighting, what do you like " Naruto asked while in his head he was thinking of something of topic ( damn is this the day pervy sage finally got to me I mean I could a few glances at this hot girl-yep his influance is really growing I wish dad would let me spend time with my friend and less with that pervert am I one to talk I don't know I mean come on I'm already dating someone and I'm thinking about this girl I think I should talk about this the speical someone in my life )

" well I like Music, Reading, re-watching Star Wars and creating weapons " she continued to speak and as soon as they reached the Garden she looked around it. It was beautiful leaves all around it and a marvlous fountain in the middle of it pluse a nice bench she could do with sitting down and admiring this area some more

" so if I were to guess this boy you seem to love is Sasuke Uchiha right I mean every girl likes him but I guess it's all about the body with you girls " Naruto brought up a topic she had talked about on their way to the Center

" no Sasuke Uchiha is kind and has great tastes I heared alot of girls say he listens to some very claasic stuff and...at first when I talked to him I felt like I was talkiing to a brick wall sure he talked back but it felt forced after a while he seemed to enjoy our conversation we even found a topic to talk about though I suspect half way through he was flirting...it wasn't him helping me it was sort of the way he talked the way he answered my every question it was like someone reading you a book with a very interesting story too also when he brought up linken park it made fro a very emtional talk " she said and then she started bringing up songs and their bands they talked for the other whole half of lunch although she would not like to talk about the other half *cough* she did enjoy her talks with Naruto though were almost like talking to Sasuke if not the exact same

/ End Of Flash Back with Sasuke /

( why won't you just tell me why do you have to be so secretive if you just told the police Mom and Dad would find justice...I'm digging to much into this like always I need to find a better subject...that girl Ruby I may have lied to Itachi but I most definitely find her to be more then just interesting

 **Sorry but no seduction in this chapter I want to take this nice and slow I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I hope it will be soon thanks for reading**


End file.
